Three girls, three personalities
by Chiaki Jikarawa
Summary: Gumi, Ia et Luka ne se connaissent pas. Seulement une chose les unies: elles sont au service de la puissante Miku et sont les esclaves du peuple. Se rencontrer? Qui vous dit qu'elle vont se rencontrer!
1. Prologue

**Three girls, three personalities:**

**Salut Salut! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction basée sur la rencontre de Gumi Ia et Luka dans un monde pour elles inconnues... Ok, je vous laisse voir... **

**Disclaimer... Nan, vous savez tous ce que je vais dire, pas la peine...**

_**Prologue: the beginning of a life.**_

- Où ça en est? Demanda la supervisatrice de la création.

- Numéro un est presque terminée... Confirma L'assistant.

- Et les deux autres? S'énerva-t-elle subitement.

- Les deux autres ne sont pas prêtes... Il ne leur reste plus que cinq jours.

- Cinq jours? C'est beaucoup trop! Quand sera prête numéro un?

- Numéro un? Elle sera prête demain. Répondit l'assistante.

- Bien, parfait...

La supervisatrice s'éloigna... Son nom? Parce que vous ne la connaissez pas?

**Miku Hatsune:**

**Âge : 22 ans**

**Description: Miku Hatsune a fait la une de plusieurs journaux pour la plus grande entreprise de création d'esclaves. Aujourd'hui, en l'an 3512, elle a fait montée le salaire de son entreprise à un chiffre considérable...**

L'assistant soupira. L'assistante lui sourit.

- Ah, ah, oui... On va avoir du boulot.

- C'est pas ça...

- Alors quoi?

- Je ne sais pas... Miku m'énèrve...

- Miku est comme nous.

- Était. Corrigea l'assistant.

- Oui, mais n'oublie pas que...

- Je sais qu'elle nous à fait monter dans l'estime des autres... Mais ce n'est pas de la même Miku dont je parle. Je parle de celle qui a perdu son humanitée.

- Ne dis pas ça.

L'assistant fixa l'assistante dans les yeux. Intensément. Furieusement.

- Je vois de la vengeance dans tes yeux... Murmurra L'assistante.

- Tu ne vois que ce que tu crois. J'aime Miku et je l'aimerai toujours. Je veux juste qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle fait.

- Miku sait que ce qu'elle fait est mal. Répliqua L'Assistante.

- En es-tu sûre? Je veux lui faire réaliser que la vie n'est pas un jeu...

L'assistante hocha faiblement la tête et dirigea son visage vers Numéro un.

- Elle est prête. Dit-elle à l'assistant.

**Oui...Je sais... C'est très court... Mais c'est juste un prologue... Un avant goût si vous voulez mon avis *w* Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aya! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 de... *roulement de tambours*...**

**Three Girls, Three personalities**

**Bref, Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1: The Crying Girl**

- Je suis numéro 1.

- Oui, c'est parfaitement ça! Lui dis l'assistante, gentiment.

- Est-ce que tu connais ton nom? lui demanda l'assistant.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle avait des yeux blues, trahissant son innocence. Sa peau d'albâtre était semblable à celle des poupées de collections. Ses cheveux, roses, était longs et fin. Elle souriait.

- Je m'appelle Luka Megurine.

- Bien...

L'assistante la fit se lever et procéda à plusieurs testes.

- Et vous, je ne connais pas vos noms. Murmura la fille nommée Luka.

Les assistants se regardèrent, choqués. On ne leur avait jamais demandé leurs noms.

- Je m'appelle Rin.

- Et moi, c'est Len.

- Et bien, je suis sûre que l'on deviendra des amis!

Les assistants se regardèrent de nouveau. La réaction de Luka n'était pas vraiment normale. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce pour laisser Luka se familiariser avec son corps, ils parlèrent de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Elle ne se rend pas forcément compte de ce que l'on attend d'elle. Chuchota l'assistante.

- Elle ne se rend surtout pas compte qu'elle est différente de nous.

- Elle est comme nous.

- Comme nous l'étions. Corrigea l'assistant, agacé.

Pendant ce temps, Luka s'observait dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe blanche à bretelle, laissant ses bras nus. Un détail la paralysa: sur son épaule gauche, il y avait une inscription de couleur rouge. "03?" s'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. À vrai dire, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir de cette pièce. D'ailleurs, rien ne l'en empêchais. Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte, curieuse de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir à l'extérieur.

Un couloir. Son sourire s'évanouit. "Et... C'est tout? Juste un couloir?" Sa déception s'évapora rapidement. Une personne attendait dans le couloir. Une fille aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux courts. Elle portait des vêtements rouges, très moulant. Ce qui rendit des rougeurs à Luka.

La fille n'avait pas l'air de la remarquer alors elle se rapprocha.

- Bonjour.

Elle tourna la tête vers elle.

- Bonjour. Pourquoi es-tu sortie de ta chambre?

- Je voulais sortir. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait demander une autorisation.

La fille resta stupéfaite et ne répondit rien. Elle fixa de nouveau la porte en face d'elle.

- Il y a quoi derrière cette porte? Demanda Luka.

- Ils préparent numéro 2.

- Qui ils?

- Les assistants.

- Qui c'est, numéro 2?

- Son nom est Gumi Megpoid.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'appelles numéro deux?

- Parce que. Toi tu es numéro un, c'est ça?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu attends?

- Parce que j'ai acheté Gumi.

- Ça veut dire quoi? Que tu la prends à ton service?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Moi aussi, j'espère que plus tard, j'aurais un travail qui gagne bien!

- Oh, ça ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas travailler! Mais pour ce qui est du salaire, il est plutôt bas...

- Ah? De combien?

- Il n'y en a pas. Tout simplement.

Luka esquissa une grimace. La fille détourna de nouveau le regard vers la porte.

- Mais je peux choisir mon travail, non?

- Non.

- Mais... Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est comme ça.

- Mais pourquoi c'est comme ça?

La fille soupira. Elle ne répondit pas. Luka s'assit sur le banc. Elle se mis à agiter ses pieds nus dans le vide. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit. ?es assistants, Rin et Len, en sortirent, tenant chacun le bras d'une fillette aux cheveux verts. Et aux yeux verts. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et tentait de se dégager de l'emprise des assistants. Luka la fixa intensément.

- Lachez-moi! Hurlais la fille aux cheveux verts.

Ils ne firent pas attention à Luka et tous partirent vers une autre porte. Les yeux de Luka et ceux de la fille aux cheveux verts se rencontrèrent. La fille se figea et ne protesta plus. Luka resta silencieuse, figée sur le banc.

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**


End file.
